Same Thing?
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: I decided to change a little bit of the episode 69, Surprise, thinking what if some things happend and Derek didn't ask Emily to the prom. Who he asks? Read and find out! Rate T just for safety.
1. Same Thing

**Ok, so while I was watching the last 2 episodes of season 4, I got an idea, changing a "little" bit episode 69, Surprise.**

**Here, Casey never asks Emily, because Emily was going with her boyfriend since she never broke up with him; and Truman didn't try to go after Casey once again and she never gave him a second chance.**

_**Same Thing**_

It's the night before the prom, everyone were already sleeping, except Casey who couldn't find a date to the prom in time, so she was too sad to just fall asleep. Feeling the need to eat something, anything; she got out of her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She turned the lights on, just to surprise herself with Derek, eating a sandwich.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

"Eating sandwich?" He answered with his usual sarcasm.

"I meant why the lights were off?"

"I just didn't bother to turn it on, it could wake up someone"

"Ok, one, our brothers and sisters are upstairs; two, our parents are downstairs; and three, you don't care about the others"

She said in the usual methodical way she speaks, grabbing a bowl and disposing cereal in it, then she got milk inside the fridge, pouring the white liquid on the cereal. Just like she does almost every morning.

"So, maybe I just wanted to think with the lights off, that's all, you don't need to be so boring over it" He answered "And why are eating it at night?"

"Cause I want it, that's all" She replied the same way, starting to eat the cereal on her bowl. There was a minute or two of silence, until Derek breaks it.

"So, did you have any date to the prom tomorrow night?" He asked with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Gross…" She replied at first, rolling her eyes, sighing, she answered. "No, so I'm not going. Did you?"

"Nops. I can't believe all the girls I asked dumped me"

"Well, looks like we're in the same boat"

"No way. I'm still going; I've got to find a date till tomorrow night. But I bet you can't"

"First, I don't want to bet with you; second, I already decided that I won't go"

"Too bad"

He told her right before putting the rest of the sandwich inside his mouth and getting out of the kitchen going upstairs before she had time enough to yell at him for not cleaning up the things he used to make his sandwich. Casey sighed, she knew it was just too late now; she did it herself.

The next day, Derek still couldn't find any date to go with him to the prom, and it was starting to make him crazy, after all, he _is_ Derek Venturi, he couldn't go to the last prom of High School without a date. He was getting desperate.

Then, it hit him. He could go with Casey. Ok, so she's his step-sister, but she was a girl who just broke up with her jerk boyfriend, and being who he is, he'd do her a favor if they went together, since his the most popular guy in school and couldn't let his "sister" go alone. Right?

At night, he put on a wonderful black tuxedo (Author's Note: I know in the show he didn't use it, but I really rather him with it) and at the moment Lizzie and Marti went out of her room after a girls talk, he entered, obviously, not knocking.

"Have you ever heard about the word knock?" She asked him eating popcorn, sitting all alone on her bed at the night of the prom.

"No, I haven't" He told her playfully, she rolled her eyes "And before you ask me what I'm doing here, I'll ask why aren't you ready?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going, I told you. I don't have a date and I don't want to go without someone"

"And that's where you're mistaken. I got a date for you"

She sat up straight on her bed, feeling confused yet anxious.

"Who?"

He didn't answer, just moved his hands in a you're-looking-at-it way. Her anxious part quickly faded in a glare. She sighed.

"Come on Derek, I can't go with you and I know you too well to know that you don't want to go with me"

"You're talking too much, it's confusing me. Just go get changed and let's go"

"Are you really _that_ desperate?"

Being who he is, he couldn't just admit it, so he lied.

"Of course not, I just thought that I can't live you here at our prom when both of us didn't get a date. I'm just being unselfish"

"Derek, unselfish is just the oxymoron of you"

"Oxy what? Well, whatever. I just want to take my sister to the prom, that's all"

"Step-sister"

He shrugged.

"Yeah. Whatever. Same thing… Now, will you go or not?"

"I told you that I'm not going"

"Ok then, stay here eating popcorn, when you turn old you'll regret it every single day"

Derek told her in a serious tone and walked out of her room, slowly. Casey could picture herself all alone in a room crying and regretting not going to that prom. She freaked out and ran to the door, finding Derek walking towards the stairs, she didn't see, but he was counting the seconds it took her to call his name, and when she did it, he smiled before turning around asking:

"What?"

"Ok, I'll go, wait me downstairs; it will only take a minute"

"Sure"

He turned and headed downstairs, a triumphant smile on his lips. _I always get what I want_, he told himself. Meanwhile, Casey called her mother to help her get dressed. However, it didn't take a minute like she said, it never does, it just takes a lot of minutes for girls to get dressed to a prom: makeup, jewels, dress, and hair. Everything takes time.

Derek was almost sleeping on the couch, waiting for her, almost regretting asking her and going by himself. But then, Nora walked downstairs in a rush, with a big smile on her face, announcing that Casey was ready and coming. He sighed in relief, standing up.

"Finally"

He replied moving his gaze to the stairs, where he found her slowly descending, her right hand firmly holding the handrail while the other one held her beautiful dark blue dress up, clumsy as she is, she'd probably fall. She stopped almost in the end of the stairs, at the part where the direction turns 90 degrees, towards the living room.

"So, how am I?"

She asked smiling, proud of herself. Her mother embraced her, telling she was beautiful. Derek didn't say anything, he was literally without words. He was so impressive by her that he almost let his jaw drop. George hit Derek on the back two times in a manly way, telling him.

"Derek, I'm proud of you for taking your sister to the prom instead of letting Casey spend the night here. And by the way you're beautiful"

"Thanks"

Derek just stood there without moving, just looking at her, amazed with the sight, but then something hit him, hard. The word _sister_. It never bothered him before, at least not _that_ much. He had to remember himself that the amazing girl right in front of him is the daughter of the new wife of his father.

George pushed Derek, who didn't move by himself, towards the stairs, towards Casey. Derek took a deep sigh getting mentally ready to take his beautiful "sister" to the prom. She started to walk down the last steps of the stair, she was almost making it, however, Casey is just too clumsy, she tripped on her own feet and almost fell; actually, if it wasn't for Derek waiting by her side at the end of the stairs, she'd have fall.

There was a moment of silence. She gulped, looking at his deep chocolate brown eyes, while he looked at her blue sky eyes. He also gulped. Slowly, he managed to get his arms off her waist, since she was already on her feet. It was almost kinda awkward.

So, both of them got out. Nora turned to George with a confused look on her eyes.

"Is it just my imagination or there was something more in their eyes?"

"Oh, come on, Nora. They're siblings"

He told her, not really caring about it, then he walked towards the kitchen. Still puzzled, Nora rested her head on her hands after sitting on the couch. For some weird reason, it still bothered her. She wasn't really wrong at all.

At the prom, Derek and Casey were standing next each other, looking couples dance slow and romantic songs. It was killing Casey inside, tonight; she wanted to dance at least one song like that. But she couldn't ask Derek, right?

"So, Case, do you wanna dance with me?"

"What?" she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Well, you know, since I can't get anyone else, I'm stuck with you tonight"

She sighed

"Since I love those kinds of songs and _I'm_ stuck with _you_… I guess I have no choice"

"Good. But I don't want anyone to see _me_ with someone like _you_, so we're going to do it back there"

He said grabbing her hand, dragging her to somewhere a little less crowded, where anyone could see them easily. He wrapped her waist like he'd do with any other girl; she shyly put her arms around his neck. They started to dance at the rhythm of the song.

"Derek, just be honest, you just asked me out because anyone else accepted and you didn't want to go all by yourself, right?"

Lost in her blue, deep, dazzling eyes, he couldn't lie anymore.

"Yeah" she was surprised to get the answer so quickly "But I don't really regret it"

He gulped noticing he was talking too much. Derek tried to roll his eyes to break the eye contact with her, somehow, he just couldn't. Her eyes seemed brighter than the sun, yet more powerful than gravity that kept his feet on the floor. However, he wasn't the only one in trouble; she was as troubled as him, it was impossible to deviate her sight from his chocolate brown eyes.

"Me too…" She answered as honestly as him, unable to lie. "Thanks for bringing me here tonight"

His way to say "you welcome" for girls, usually is with a kiss, so he just started to lay towards her, closing his eyes in the process. Taken by the moment, she did the same, both hearts beating faster and faster. As simple as that, both lips met in a light kiss that quickly turned into something _deeper_. That is till she breaks the kiss up.

"I-I gotta go"

She said stuttering walking away. Her hand lightly pressed against her lips warmed by his owns. It was all too much for her to handle. _He_ said they were only siblings, _he_ was the one that always pushed her away, _he_ was the one who never cared about her and now kissed her _that_ way. But she didn't know that he never regret something so much than calling her just a sister. Because she never was and never will be. She's something different and he knows it. But maybe it's just too late.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! I'm not sure if I'll live it as a one-shot or if I'll continue, so please, if you want to read more, please review! I hope Derek and Casey didn't seem too Out Of Character, though...**

**Thanks for clicking and reading! **

**_Itban Fuyu_  
**


	2. Same Difference

**Special Thanks to _Don-Jam_, for being the only one to leave review. I hope this chap is better than the fisrt one.  
**

_**Same difference**_

Like a secret and individual deal, both of them never spoke about the kiss, it was like it never happened, and it was just what both thought they wanted. Plus, they were just too busy thinking about the future, the college and finally, the graduation. Nevertheless, it all didn't stop Derek to quickly go for a last time at the counselor's room.

"Do you remember me? I'm Casey McDonald's step-brother"

Paul almost spit into the glass of water he was drinking, and laughing, he gave him permission to sit. Derek rolled his eyes, but when he was desperate about something, he couldn't think straight. Derek sat on the chair in front of Paul and started.

"Ok, I have this problem: I think I like this girl, but I'm almost sure she doesn't like me because of some things I've told her…"

"Well, you could go after the girl and tell her you regret what you said"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just can't, it's something that I don't do"

Paul sighed and rested his chin on a hand, thinking about it.

"Why don't you show her you were wrong? Instead of telling her directly"

A small smile appeared on Derek's lips. If he can't tell Casey he was wrong when he told her he was wrong about siblings and step-siblings being the same thing, he could somehow show her. But the small smile faded.

"What if it still doesn't work?"

"Well, if words don't work, you can always try with actions. And those actions, you're the one who decide, but try to talk first"

"And what if she hates me?"

"You're never sure till she looks directly in your eyes and tell you that she hates you. Till then, you still have a chance"

"Thanks…" Derek said a little happier than before, he stood up grabbing his backpack and was about to go out, then he stopped and turned back "Wait, one more thing…"

"Yes?"

Derek took a deep sigh before he continues

"And what _if_ for some reason we can't be together even _if_ we like each other?"

Paul laughed, not a clue the girl Derek was talking about was Casey.

"Why you couldn't be together? I mean just because you're going to college now, maybe a different college, it doesn't mean you can't be together"

"The problem defiantly isn't college. It's more about family problem"

"Her parents don't approve you?"

Derek couldn't tell Paul the girl he probably is in love with was his step-sister; it's just all too new and embarrassing for him right now.

"Yeah, I guess you could say so"

Those words were exactly what Paul needed to take a hint who the girl is. He didn't tell exactly who she is, but somehow, it was enough for Paul to know. And he was right.

"Derek, take this last advice seriously, but first, answer my question: are you sure you're _really_ in love with that girl or you're just confusing love with… something else?"

"That's the deal, I don't even know" Derek said honestly.

"Calm down, put your thoughts in order, and when you think it's time, please answer this other question: Can you live without her by your side the way you think you want her now?" There was a little moment of silence, Derek slowly gather all of this information, then nod in agrement "And one last thing; if you both _really _love each other and want to be together for the rest of your lives, then you'll be able to do it, no matter what"

Derek smiled a half smile, raising just one side of the mouth, thinking about what the counselor just said, it helped him to feel better, it really did. He took a deep breath before stepping out of the counselor's room.

***

After his little prank during graduation, and after announcing to the family that he was going to the same university as Casey, he was at the kitchen, looking at the many different things he could do to meet girls, maybe one of those girls he'd meet could take Casey out of his head. And then, _she_ enters the kitchen, holding the same book as him, looking the subjects she could do. Derek tried to act as normal as he could, and he was doing great, that is until she says:

"Derek, you're the most annoying brother…"

He cut her automatically, in a try to show her he was wrong.

"_Step_-brother"

She tried to keep calm, but it was difficult when she looked at those eyes that dragged her into a deep kiss. She breathed calming herself down.

"Same difference"

He gulped. Suddenly, he felt his heart sink like the Titanic, split into two and slowly be dragged down. Looking deeply inside her dazzling blue eyes, he suddenly knew the answer to one of the questions Paul made him. Derek was indeed in love with Casey and that was nothing he could do about it.

And it was too late for him to tell her anything else besides:

"Yeah. That's right"

Even if he didn't want it, because brother and step-brother was not the same thing at all, there was a big difference between it.

Both continued the conversation like nothing happened, like the kiss at the prom never happened; secretly, Derek was thinking what else he could do to show her he was wrong; while Casey was hiding those new yet strong feelings inside her heart, locking with a strong padlock. Little did she knew those feelings were impossible to be locked.

The next day was just the beginning of summer vacation, in September; they were going to Queens University. Nora has already starting to have some desires, of the strangest things, like potato chips with chocolate. But for Casey, even more difficult than deal Nora's desires was stay under the same roof as Derek's; because every time she looked at him, the feelings she thought she locked inside her made her heart flip like it was in a roller coaster. It was getting out of her control, and it was totally driving Casey crazy.

Not able to handle it anymore, after lunch, she decided to go for a walk and take some fresh air. Truth is, it wasn't easy for Derek either. When she got out, he went up to his room, put his headphones on and listened to music laid on his bed. He started to think. What if he was really in love with _Casey_? It probably was a problem. A huge one, after all, his dad married her mom, was it even legal? What would people think about? And then there was all that deal with the siblings and step-siblings thing. At least, something he was sure, Casey was the only one that he treated the way he treats. Why you ask? He doesn't know. Yet.

Knocks on the door were heard, Derek took the headphones out and let the person come in. it was Edwin.

"What do you want?"

"You know Derek, that whatever trouble you're having you can tell me"

"Why do you thing I've got a trouble to solve?"

"Well, you're locked in your room for hours now, listening to music and you're not doing anything else, you just do it when you're thinking of a prank, what is not really likely since school ended, or when you try to solve something"

Derek sighed. Edwin was right.

"Ok, maybe I've got something to deal with. I think I like this girl…"

Edwin smiled triumphant and closed the door, sitting on the chair in front of his bed, Derek sat up as well.

"So you like this girl, and why don't you just go to her and do like you always do?"

"I can't, this girl is… different. So different that without knowing, I act different around her, I'm not the usual player I'm with other girls"

"Wow. You don't act like a player with that girl? Dude, I'm sorry to tell you this but it's probably love"

"How likely?" He asked already getting desperate.

"A lot. But not a 100%. You see, if you're usually a player with every girl, and you already tried to act different to impress Kendra, but this girl you act in a different way, whatever this way is, maybe is the deep inner of yourself making a desperate try to make she notices you in a different way. Or something likes it. Or maybe you try to impress her without even notice" Edwin answered, Derek just got even more confused "But that depends on how you do it and what she means to you"

"What she means to me?"

"Yeah. You know, do you want her only as a girlfriend?"

"Don't you think I'm too young to think about marriage?"

"I never talked about marriage. What do you feel when you look at her?"

"I don't know, you're suppose to help me"

"I'm trying, but I can't do it if you don't help me as well. So, what did you usually think about the girls you dated?"

"Things I better not tell you"

Edwin rolled his eyes, already knowing what this means.

"Anyway, what about this girl, you think in her in any different way?"

"Yeah… I guess"

"I think it's a beginning. And may I know who this girl is?"

Derek thought for a while. Was it safe to tell Edwin about it?

"You have to _promise_ me you won't tell anyone"

"Ok, I promise, you know you can trust me"

"Where's everyone?"

"George and Nora are working, Casey is taking a walk, Lizzie and Marti are downstairs watching TV. Why?"

"I don't want anyone near when I tell you this. During the prom, I saw this beautiful girl and we end up kissing. First it was an accident, but after this, I just can't stop thinking about it and how I want to do it again and again because she is really good at it. I don't know what to do because I think she might hates me"

"No one can hate you, you're Derek Venturi"

"I know who I am, but she does. Probably"

"First of all, you can't be sure she hates you" _Funny._ Derek thought. _It's the same thing the counselor told me._ "Why don't you just tell her you like her and see how things go on?"

"I can't. For the first time, I'm kinda of… scared to be… to be…" he wasn't able to continue.

"Dumped?" Derek sighed

"Yeah. And I don't want it to happen… Plus, I don't think we can be together…"

"Why not? And who is she? You're not telling me… You met her at the prom?"

"No, I met her about 3 years ago…"

"Do I know her?" Edwin asked getting anxious, all of this expectation was driving the curious young male Venturi crazy.

"Yes you do. Actually too well, cuz she lives in this house"

Edwin's jaw dropped. He cursed himself, he should have known it was about her.

"Are you telling me, you're having feelings for your sister, Casey?"

"She is _not_ my sister, or yours. She is my _step_-sister" Derek corrected him.

"Is it legal?"

"I don't know. But it's driving me crazy! I can't look at her 'cuz or I get lost in those big blue eyes or I find myself staring at her lips"

"I'm sorry, man; but seems like the cupid got you right"

"You mean wrong. I can't be in love with _her_…"

Derek sighed once again falling backwards on his bed. It was all just too much for him.

***

At night, Casey had already came back from the walk, however, George still didn't come back, she had some things to deal at work so he was going to be late. Meanwhile, Nora was already getting another desire. She wanted gelatin, however, there was none in the house.

"Ok mom, I'll buy some for you" Casey told her.

"But Casey, it's not good for a girl walk alone in the middle of the night like that…"

"Yeah, I agree with Nora" Derek surprised them walking downstairs "Let me just drink a glass of water and I'll go with you"

In a matter of seconds they were on their way to the nearest supermarket to buy gelatin. It was oddly silent. Usually Casey couldn't shut up, and Derek never thought he couldn't stand her silent. That is till she finally decided to say something when they were almost getting there.

"So, what are you gaining bringing me here?"

"Nothing" he said honestly.

"You're telling me that _you_ didn't get anything in exchange to accompany me to get only gelatin at the nearest supermarket? Who are you?"

"I'm Derek. And I told you I'm not getting anything in exchange or being suborned"

"Since when do you know the word 'suborn'? And do you want me to believe that you're really just concerned about your sister?"

"_Step_-sister" He told her in a more serious tone than before, getting a lot more emphasis in the 'step' part.

"Same difference"

She repeated. Somehow, she found it a lot difficult, more than before, because deep down, she knew it was a lie. And this time, he didn't say she was right. A gentle yet cold breeze passed by, shaking her hair beautifully. She shivered and embraced herself, mentally cursing the moment she forgot to get a coat. Suddenly, Derek gave her the bag with the gelatin he was holding, she was about to think it was too good to be true, he went with her to the supermarket in the middle of the night and was even holding the bag till now, but before she could really think about it, she saw him getting of his jacked and handing it to her. Finally, he grabbed back the bag.

"It's your leather jacket"

"Yep, and people use it when they're cold, because it prevent the wind to get to you"

"I know all about it, but it's your leather jacket"

He suddenly stopped walking and turned back to face her. She also stopped even a little late, almost hitting on him.

"I know it's my leather jacket. You can use it, you need it more than I do now"

Derek turned around and continued to walk. She found it extremely awkward, but at the same time, sweet and romantic, mainly for _him_, she smiled and put the jacket on, walking till she gets by his side once again and shyly whispers "Thanks", he just smiled, not a usual smirk way, it was a real kind smile.

Now he knew the answers to the counselor's questions. First, the feelings he had towards Casey defiantly were nothing less than love. And second, he couldn't live with her only like a "sister" or something like that, not anymore. What he wanted, and needed, was something way more than it. Now he just needed to act.

They got back home and gave Nora the gelatin the wanted so much. George was already there, and so they had dinner. As usual, Casey helped Nora to wash the dishes after using it. The rest of the family was upstairs, except George, because his room is in the basement. When Casey and Nora was about to finish the dishes, George entered the kitchen and asked the young McDonald:

"Since you're going upstairs, can you give it to Derek? He asked for it before but I forgot to give it to him, so…"

"Sure"

She answered; she got the small bag George left on the table and went upstairs, wishing both parents a goodnight. Casey knocked on Derek's door till he opens it enough for her to enter.

"George asked me to give it to you"

"Thanks" He said getting the bag from her hand and placing it on his bed.

"Good night" She said and turned around about to live, unconsciously, he called her.

"Casey. Don't go yet"

He told her closing the door before she gets the chance to open it and get out, suddenly, she found her self against the closed door behind her and Derek in front of her. He was _really_ close, and part of her was afraid, wanted to back of, but there wasn't enough space for her to do that. The other part of her, wanted him to do the same thing he did at the prom. He was getting even closer; she could even feel his breath on her face.

"Casey, I couldn't just admit and tell you I was wrong, so I tried to show you, I guess you didn't take the hint, but I won't give up. I just hope that with it, you'll understand what I mean"

And even with his fear that she'd dump him, he end up the distance between them, pushing her against the closed door in a warm and gentle way, kissing her even deeper than the night of the prom. He was surprised that instead of being pulled away like he thought, he felt her arms wrapping his neck.

When they broke the kiss apart, Casey came back to reality and pushed Derek away, surprising him. There was a short moment of silence while they just looked into each other eyes. Then, she freaked out.

"Are you out of your mind?! We're siblings!"

"_Step_-siblings. And I know you liked it"

"Yeah, but it was a mistake. And first of all, you started with the whole 'siblings' and 'step-siblings' being the same thing"

"I changed my mind. It's not the same at all. We met when both of us were 15, it's not like we're siblings like I and Marti!"

"Marti and I"

"Marti is not your sister"

"I was talking about the grammar, stupid" she corrected rolling her eyes "And even if it's not the same thing, it doesn't worth it. You are a player. I bet that by the end of summer vacation you'll already go after another girl. My guess it that you're just bored and searched for the nearest girl around you, me"

"That's so not true"

"Oh, yeah? I have a list of girls that you stayed with an incredible short time, none of them last time enough. You're going to do the same thing with me, and I don't want to be only another girlfriend in that list"

"Really?" he asked almost sarcastic "Give me one example"

"Ok. One, my _cousin_ Vicky" she started but was suddenly cut

"She doesn't count, we just kissed"

"Ok then, I won't count her. But I bet you remember Debbie, the girl you went out once or twice when I was dating Sam. Or Kendra, who you even betrayed with Lucy" Casey said, her eyes were already starting to get wet and her voice was failing "I don't want to be on that list. I don't want to be just another girl who you just had fun for some days or maybe weeks"

"Don't cry" Derek said with concerned eyes and voice, wiping her tears away. "You're different" he tried getting desperate, he never could handle girl's tears.

"Yeah, of course I am. Because my mom married your dad. So when you brake up with me letting me all by myself to cry, wishing to never see you again, I'll have to see you because we both live here"

"Give me chance" he pleaded.

"I can't, Derek. It will hurt too much. And even if I give you this chance, soon we'll start college, we'll stay in complete different residences and attend to different classes, and you'll meet other girls and start dating them. I won't be able to handle it, because I'm truly starting to like you"

Now he was surprised, she looked at him but her wet eyes was getting on the way of her sight, she turned and grabbed the doorknob, before she got enough time to spin it and get out, he held the door once again with his hand, preventing her from going away. She gulped but didn't turn, just faced the door.

"I'm starting to like you too"

* * *

**I was really sad that I barally got any reviews even when more than a hundred people read it, and some people put it on favorites or alerts. I know it was not that good, but anyway, after not getting review, I really thought in deleting this story, however, I had this idea and then I just wrote, but I'll definetely stop it if anyone like it. **

**So, please review!**

_**Itban Fuyu**_

.


	3. Author's note

Author's note: Beta

First of all I want to thank you for your reviews! It means a lot to me!

And I'm sorry about the grammar errors and everything, however, English is not my native language, and it gets a bit difficult for me, I re-read the chaps before updating, though I hardly see the mistakes I made (even knowing they're there) so I know I need a beta... If you liked the story and want to help me grammar errors and mistakes (like a beta), or at least point them so I can try to fix it, please, PM me.

Kilala-kun, I know it is kinda awkward love your sister or step-sister, like you said, but Derek and Casey are meant to be, though it's a fact that her mother married his dad. I don't know in Canadian laws, but in my country, if George and Nora got divorced, there'd be nothing that could get on their way. And that's the thing, they're perfect for each other (at least that's what I think) but they're step-siblings, even though they obviously never saw each other as something close to siblings.

Once more I thank Don-Jam for reviewing again, I also thank Alice, mell-bellz-luvz-u, KJL, and Kilala-kun. All your reviews made me really happy! One more time, I apologize for my mistakes, since I'm not that good in English and I do it not only for entertainment but also because I belive that enjoying yourself doing something you like, is the best way to train a foreign language.

Thank you all  
_  
Itban Fuyu_


End file.
